


The First Line in Tempo

by takudons (heythinkthink)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mentioned Na Jaemin, curious jisung, pining jeno, renhyuck whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 03:11:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythinkthink/pseuds/takudons
Summary: When EXO Chen said "I can't believe..."Jisung, Jeno and Chenle felt that (on a daily basis every time they see Renjun and Donghyuck   together who can't get enough with each other).





	The First Line in Tempo

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired by my old fic and decided to make a renhyuck revamped version because of their dynamics.

💊💊

"Why does it have to be Beautiful Goodbye?" Donghyuck whispers to Renjun beside him but his voice can reach the other side of the long table in the cafeteria.

"You said we'll go for a song that suits our voices and connect them with others? I'm sure many people can relate to this song?" Renjun says without even trying to whisper back because there's no point if their friends can hear it in the first place.

"I get it. but Beautiful Goodbye? Really? I mean Chen's voice is totally a god-tier one but have you seen the lyrics of that? We become boyfriends on April, our anniversary is in April so why would we sing a song about breaking up once the most beautiful month ends? Huang Renjun don't you dare talk about breaking up with me! I swear to god!" Donghyuck whines like a kid he is, as he extends his arms to wrap around Renjun's smaller built. The latter doesn't even bother to get away from the tight embrace and just leans to Donghyuck even more to appease the big baby.

"Hyuckie please, you even considered singing ‘Out of the Woods’ because you stepped on the gas instead of the brake when we had our first road trip? Come on, we even sang Lips on an Angel in the shower together, we're superb? We can even sing Three Little Bears and they will still feel that we're so in love?" Renjun massages his boyfriend's nape assuring him that it's just a song that isn't about them. Donghyuck grins before he plants kisses on his boyfriend's neck like no one is watching.

The other people in their table are not bothered at all because they got used to their nonsense bickerings to cringe-worthy public displays of affection and corny pick-up lines.

"I can't believe this." Jisung whispers aa he keeps on watching the odd couple in front of him.

"Yup, that's what I said last year. Welcome to the club, I guess." Chenle nudges the freshman.

"Well, same! I said that too when I first heard that they're already dating two years ago? I couldn't believe it as well" Jeno butts in, as he highlights every line on his book.

"Really? They’re together for two years? Can you believe it now, hyung?" Jisung asks his two seniors.

"Hmm, I still can't believe it. They're impossible! We just know they're so whipped for each other and even though we’re all fed up,w have no choice." Jeno says that made Chenle nod in agreement.

"How did they end up with each other though?" Jisung, a curious freshman, asks. Before Jeno answers, Donghyuck cuts him off. 

"Awww, it's nice to know Jisungie is interested to know the love story of the millenium. Unlike these two inexperienced lads on your side." Both Jeno and Chenle snort after hearing what Donghyuck said.

“Hmmm, we ended up because first things first, we're a realists…" Renjun imitates Iggy Azalea's voice as he continues to back his boyfriend up, still holding Donghyuck's arm with his wiggly eyebrows. "...and we're both allergic to pining/mutual pining trope so we took some wonder drugs as medication."

“Goodness gracious, here we go again.” Jeno being Renjun and Donghyuck's mutual best friend and official third-wheel, said in defeat. He is totally fed up with his best friends but he just knows that he's stuck with them forever.

“If only those wonder drugs can make me sleepless at night so I can study all night long and pass my midterm exam.” Jisung butts in that earned him some blunt comment from Renjun.

"Hate to break it to you, Mr. Pine-no Lee, This drugs are not suitable for cowards who prefers to have a staycation in the lame place called friendzone. How many times do I have to tell you? I know you suck at reading prescriptions, I remember you also suck at confessing your feelings to Jaemin so maybe you’ll never get the chance to drink these meds."

“God, I will never ever give my two cents in this family.” Jeno sighed in defeat and focus back on his overly-highlighted history book.

“God approved.” Donghyuck says as he slams his hand on the table acting like a court judge. 

Renjun and Donghyuck see that Jisung is waiting for them to explain what these wonder drugs are all about so they decided to continue.

“Awwww, Jisungie look so confused. We’re used to that reactions, even our own parents gave that look after knowing that we did end up together.” Donghyuck coos, treating Jisung like a little kid even the freshman is the tallest in their group.

“Yeah right. They were more shocked when we announced that we’re dating than when we came out to them. Oh good times!” Renjun says feeling all proud but ends it with a boisterous laugh with Donghyuck.

“Their parents are friends so they ended up being friends as well in case you’re wondering, Jisung. And they are all good about their kids yelling each other’s names at night.” Even Chenle heard their friends’ story last year, he can't help not to butt in and answer the silent questions in Jisung’s confused mind.

“It all started on Aー” Renjun says while Donghyuck is all eyes on him but Jeno and Chenle ended the introductory sentence because they got used to this story telling tradition of whoever sits with them.

“ーpril Fools day three years ago.”

《《《

3 years ago

Renjun was sipping his iced caramel macchiato in a coffee shop near his university. He was waiting for Taeil, his senior and co-choir member. They decided to meet up and discuss the potential songs they could play in the piano and perform for the upcoming foundation day.

“Hey babe!” Renjun was a little shocked when Donghyuck whispered to his ear before sitting beside him.

“Babe yo ass. I know why you’re here with me right now. Let me tell you this, sweetie. Don’t act stupid in front of Taeil hyung.” Donghyuck nodded excitedly like a puppy wanting to have some treats from his owner.

After a couple of minutes, the person they’ve been waiting for arrived. Renjun tried to give a welcoming smile at Taeil even Donghyuck was pinching his thigh under the table to control himself from being excited.

“Hi Renjun, oh? Donghyuck is here too.” Taeil said, as he returned the sweet smile from the two.

“Yup, he wants to see-” Renjun supposed to answer why Donghyuck was there but he was cut off by the latter with a hilarious excuse he didn’t expect.

“We want to see you so that we can say that Injunnie and I are dating.” Donghyuck held his hand tight and lifted their clasped hands so Taeil could see. Renjun was surprised but realized that today was April fools day but found it really stupid for Donghyuck because of all people, he chose Taeil, the person he likes, to know his stupid way of celebrating April fools. Renjun had to save his friend’s ass and tell Taeil that it was all a joke for April fools but they didn’t know that their senior was the most gullible person on earth who is not a fan of April fools Day. Their senior were all smile and truly congratulate them for being a couple.

Their mini huddle ended with a good choice of songs to consider and before Taeil bid them goodbye, he commended the two for listening to their own feelings of loving each other.

“Lee Donghyuck, the dumbest person I know, sucked at crushes and feelings. He will be alone forever because he is the dumbest and he sucks big time.” Renjun said flatly, while putting the music sheets that Taeil gave to him earlier. 

Donghyuck, on the other hand, kept on banging his forehead lightly on the table. “Am I really that dumb? My plan was to say that we’re dating and take back what I said as an April fools joke then confess to him. That plan was gold, wasn’t it?” 

Renjun looked at him with an are-you-fucking-serious face while sipping the remaining foam on his cup.

“Hell to the yeah! And stupid if you don’t mind. That plan was so you, that plan was dumb.”

“Hey! The only thing that comes out from your mouth is dumb Why don’t you just console your boyfriend here? We are still dating today remember?” Donghyuck stopped banging his head on the table and just slouched on the wooden chair, he would definitely fall anytime.

“My mouth is too pretty to lie and you’re too hooked with your april fools antics. Yeah, I like boys but dumb boys are not my cup of tea.” Renjun clinged his bag on his shoulder and stood up. He looked at Donghyuck's defeated state and grabbed the latter’s hand. 

“Come on, Babe. Well, I guess I have a boyfriend to console.” Renjun winked. 

Donghyuck was grinning as he held hands with his April fool-based boyfriend. He went directly to Jeno’s table who was busy reading his textbook in the student’s lounge. Renjun told everything that Donghyuck did earlier (even the dating thing) and shared all their free time laughing and teasing him.

《《《

2 years ago

Donghyuck and Renjun were holding hands toward their usual table in the student’s lounge. Jisung was playing on his phone because he didn’t have anything to do that time. He stopped what he was doing and stared at his two friends who kept on tickling each other’s napes and giggling like some high school girls. It was not really advisable to hear both of them laugh at the same time because it could make Jeno's ears bleed even with his headphones on. The two of them stopped when they noticed Jeno's judging look.

“What was that?” Jeno asked, still with a confused face.

“We’re dating!” the two answered, full of excitement in unison.

“You said that last year during April fools day. It’s already June, you asshats!”

“Yes, we did date as a joke that time but today is real! We’ve been dating for almost a week!” Donghyuck explained. Jeno was still lost on what his friend said so he looked at Renjun for confirmation since he knew that Renjun was a bit more normal compared to Donghyuck. 

“We started dating last Sunday when Donghyuck and his parents went to my house for lunch. We even asked permission from our parents if we could date. They were a bit shocked and thought that we’re just fooling around but they let us so we’re dating. Pretty cool huh?” Renjun confirmed that made Donghyuck kiss him on his cheek before he smiled triumphantly at Jeno. 

Jeno was still lost on what he discovered. He never expected that his two friends would be in a non-platonic and romantic relationship. He cringed as he realized that this would be his new environment, spending time with his weird friends who are already dating with too much public display of affection.

“I can't believe." Jisung whispered.

《《《

A year ago

Donghyuck didn’t know why Renjun always reminding him not to throw the tin cans and keep them so he could collect them without any explanation. He even saw his boyfriend picked scattered tin cans and put them in his bag. He also remembered that time when Chenle got mad at Renjun for drinking his soda last week so he could keep the can to himself.

Donghyuck, Jeno and Chenle were working on their individual papers when Jeno noticed that Renjun was not around.

“Oh, it’s so weird that your boyfriend is not here? Is he no longer whipped?” Jeno asked.

“Hey! Watch your words, Jen! That's not funny! But he’s been acting weird lately. He was so into collecting tin cans. I’ve never been so left out because of an inanimate object! And he’s not here because my baby will be the campus DJ today.” Donghyuck whined. He missed his tiny baby.

“Whoah whoah, wait, Hyung! Did I hear it correctly or am I just clouded with schoolwork? Donghyuck is Injunnie hyung’s boyfriend? I just can't believe it.” Chenle broke his silence and asked Jeno. He thought that Renjun and Donghyuck are just childhood friends who are inseparable because they had no choice and they were the one who could stand each other in a platonic brotherly way.

“I officially welcome you to my world, Chenle. You don’t have to believe it now but you have to live with it without getting it.”

“Ahm…..okay.” Chenle was so lost and decided to get back on his essay about party politics.

“Surprise surprise, Lele. But he’s been too busy with tin cans I feel the need to drink on glasses or paper cups to avoid them." Donghyuck mopped, thinking that Renjun is no longer whipped just like what Jeno said earlier.

The broadcasting club had a 'save the environment' event where every student who donates tin cans could send a message to their loved ones and friends to their club and the DJs would announce it to the whole campus.

“Good morning, ladies and gents! To all the students who are chillin’ and cramming right now, fighting! You did that to yourselves. Joke! But on behalf of Broadcasting club, we would like to thank those who participated in our save the environment event. As we promised, we will start reading your messages for your loved ones in exchanged with your tin cans!” After Donghyuck heard his boyfriend’s voice, all his jealousy over an inanimate object disappeared in his system.

“This message is for LDH, from his environmental friendly boyfriend, HRJ. Hi babe! Sorry if I’m not with you right now. I know you miss me and kinda mad for the things I’ve been doing about tin cans? But I hope you realize now why did I do that. I just want to know that I love you and also I want the campus to know that, even 90% of the university will not believe it.” Donghyuck sneered at Jeno and Chenle for acting like puking and shivering because of Renjun's sappiness but he smiled because he was not left out in the first place.

“He’s not even reading that message. That was an impromptu you idiot but I love you too.” Donghyuck said to no one in particular while scribbling something on his scratch paper to contain his feels.

“90%? Make that 99.9% because only the two of you believe in what you have." Jeno laughed at his friend who didn’t mind what he said because of Renjun's surprise messages.

“The second message is from 032300 to 060600. Baby it’s me. Please always be healthy. Don’t eat too much samgyupsal...without me!"

“The last message is from me, and I hope my boyfriend will still hear me out. I donated every tin cans I saw so the club let me take my time before wrapping this up so yeah…”

Jeno raised his eyebrow and smirked after hearing his shameless friend who would do anything for love. They’ve been doing so many stupid, corny and cheesy antics in a span of a year. Good thing, Chenle became their friend so he was no longer alone in this crazy third wheel life.

“Jeno hyung, don’t tell me all the message that Renjun hyung read were all from him?” Chenle asked but realized the answer right away.

“Why bother asking, kid? Get used to it.”

Meanwhile, Donghyuck was having a great day of his life. This was one of Renjun's surprises that caught him off guard. He definitely took back what he said earlier because he loved tin cans now.

“...Hyuckie, I know I haven’t said this to you before but after I grabbed your hand and told you that I had a boyfriend to console on April Fools day three years ago, I realized that it was my favorite april fool antic and I’m the happiest when it turned into reality and really started dating. Even if I find it dumb, even I find you dumb, You're still my one and only dumb. We were close friends, childhood friends and got closer because we have the same wavelength and share only one brain cell. Anyway, I love you so much and I just want to say advance happy anniversary to us!”

“Jeno, I love him so much but he needs to stop what he’s doing. The campus doesn’t need to know this TMI!” Donghyuck got out from his love trance and felt that his boyfriend needs to stop from his information overload. Donghyuck sent him a message to stop what he’s doing and just meet him already so he can share their wonder drugs with him.

💊💊

“Wow, I still can't believe it and I still don’t get the connection of the wonder drugs? will you care to explain what kind of drugs are they? Don't tell me you guys were high when both of you confessed? Isn't that bad?” Jisung finally asks after listening to the odd couple’s story. Chenle commends him for being a good listener and curious which he didn’t do last year and just chose to spend time with his friends without believing that it happened.

“Ooh, our Jisungie likes someone isn’t he? He seems pretty interested to take that wonder drug” Jeno teases the younger.

“Hey, no, hyung. I’m just curious. There’s a part of me that really wants to believe and by believing I need more explanations. You know?” Jisung denies. All his senior friends laugh out loud for a few seconds.

“I love the fact that Jisung is the future of love pharmacy. Okay, buddy. I will explain. I hope Jeno will man up in the future so his pining ass can do some action with this wonder drugs.” Renjun says as he pats Jisung’s head like a good boy and teases Jeno who just scowled at him. 

“So Renjun and I know that we had feelings for each other every april fools day. We asked ourselves one time, what if we don’t wait for april fools for us to date and just make it real! We knew mutual pining sucks because we had a friend who pins for a man called Jaemin for a long time it's too tiring to watch. So when Injunnie and I realized that we were each others’ lead of our wet dreams, that was the time to make those wet dreams into a sexy reality with the help of two infamous wonder drugs called _ kisspirin _and _hugvil_."

"I didn't endure all the disgusting make out sessions and cringy pick up lines you guys did in front of me just to be called out like this!" Jeno complained but let them be because his friends did make sense.

“How did you both realize? No one got scared to confess thinking that you will ruin your friendship?” Jisung couldn’t help not to asked.

“I realized that no matter what I do or no matter how dumb I was, Renjun will be there. He knows me more than myself.” Donghyuck answered.

“Hmmm, Yea right. You’re still dumb until now but yes. He can’t live without me or else he’ll die because of some dumbest and pettiest reasons. Well, maybe no one got scared because we watched almost all the clichè love stories between best friends, read almost all best friends to lovers short stories of Hyuck's little sister on wattpad and of course, Jeno's one sided feelings is too tiring to watch." Renjun taps Jeno's shoulder for a mock support after answering Jisung's question.

“Oh my….Sookie’s wattpad stories. When you go to #mutualpinning tags all her works are there. I told Injunnie that we will never experience that pining shit for each other and give my little sister an idea to write a better 'best friends turned lovers' trope without getting scared of being honest with their feelings. Mutual pining is the worst thing and a blocker for a good love story.” Donghyuck says as he holds Renjun's hand tightly.

Jeno and Chenle decided to take the curious Jisung away from the couple because it seems that the youngest will collapse anytime because of too much information. Maybe they have to teach Jisung the art of not giving a fuck about the odd couple.

“Babe, have you seen Jisung's face? He was too tired absorbing how powerful our love is.” Donghyuck says to his boyfriend after their friends left them.

“Yup, and I think it’s better for them not to believe it, you know?” Renjun answers and opens two cans of soda for the both of them. Donghyuck grins at Renjun after getting his drink. 

"Yeah, because we can't believe it either.” both of them said to each other and laughed out loud.

"Maybe that's the reason we're still whipped for each other. Our feelings are surreal and new every single day because damn, babe. I can't believe you're mine." Donghyuck steals a kiss from his boyfriend's wet and sweet lips from the soda.

**Author's Note:**

> If you reached this part, thank you so much! :)
> 
> Comments are appreciated! uwu  
[twitter](https://twitter.com/_kuwun)  
[cc](https://curiouscat.me/qianakamoto)


End file.
